


【暴卡】Not alone

by shizhan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhan/pseuds/shizhan





	【暴卡】Not alone

“在这一年，我们取得了巨大成功，但将来也会面临更为严峻的挑战。”

生命基金公司年会上，卡尔顿西装革履自信满满地在台上致辞，下面聚集了上百名中高层员工，他们的目光狂热专注地锁定在卡尔顿身上。

在这里工作的人，不是和卡尔顿有着一样的理想目标，就是科学狂人，对于他们领先人类的科研成果感到兴奋不已。

卡尔顿总结一年的得失，时间用得比较长，其实已经说到了尾声，但暴乱不知道。他在他的体内保持沉默很久了，终于忍不住爆发。

“我受够了，让我们回去。”

暴乱直接操纵身体走了一步，卡尔顿心中一惊，借势装作往旁边稍微迈了一步的样子，移了移麦拉到嘴边，脸色不变，仿佛什么都没有发生，淡定地接着说下去。

暴乱在自己的星球上一直作为领袖存在，从来都是他命令别人，还没有这么憋屈过，内心的暴躁感越来越甚，卡尔顿能感受到他强烈的不满情绪，用意识与他对话道，“别动，很快就完了。”

“很早你就说很快了!”

暴乱嘶吼一声，从他身后伸出一小根触须，顺着他的脊柱攀爬而上。

卡尔顿陡然站直，台下人看见他的动作都变得更精神，以为他要说出什么伟大的计划来。

卡尔顿见状没办法，只得抛出一个他本来还没打算公布的计划，下面一片哗然，又群情激动起来。

暴乱变本加厉地从侧面伸向他的乳头，在上面画着圈，西装包裹下外人完全看不出来，卡尔顿眉头轻蹙了一下就强行松开，不想让看众发现异样。

暴乱越来越狂躁了，他迅速下滑直接钻进了卡尔顿的后穴，卡尔顿咬死了牙才控制住脱口而出的惊喘，加快语速匆匆结尾，就下台先行退场了。

下面的人有些感觉到了卡尔顿的不对劲，但更多的人沉浸在他的计划中，只当他面色潮红是因为宴会厅温度太高而已。

 

暴乱拿到了身体控制权，风驰电掣地把车开回了家。

卡尔顿有些不满，“你既然跟我共生就不要胡来，我的状态会严重影响我们公司员工的士气。”

暴乱不以为意，银色的粗壮手臂伸出轻轻一挥就把卡尔顿摔上了床，力道很大，床垫震得陷了一下，卡尔顿痛呼出声，“你他妈的。”

暴乱利用从卡尔顿身上汲取的能量可以短时间聚形，支撑日常活动有困难，但只是做个爱完全可以。

暴乱两米多高的身躯覆盖在卡尔顿身上，把他彻彻底底圈在身下，然后不顾他的反抗扒光了他的衣服。

科学家常年待在实验室，有一个强大的大脑，却没有强壮的身躯，他的反抗对于暴乱来说可以忽略不计。

赤裸之后卡尔顿脸色就不太好了，他知道暴乱要对他做什么。

 

他与暴乱的共生可以算得上你情我愿，他费尽心思做实验很大一部分原因是为了改造人体，初期他甚至抑制不住自己内心的喜悦，在公司不自觉露出罕见的微笑来，公司上下见了都错愕不已。

暴乱初期附身他时曾问过他人类最亲密的结合方式是什么，他说他们的方法就是吃掉另一个，真正的合二为一。

卡尔顿万年冰山的表情闻言有了裂缝，他知道外星体与人类思维不同，不确定他能干出什么事，于是惊恐地说，“你不能吃掉我，我要活着，并且要保留意识。”

“我当然不能吃掉你，我要和你共生，我还没有见到比你更让我满意的宿主。”

暴乱说了个很长的句子就开始不耐烦，“所以怎样才能更亲密结合?我从你身上获取能量的效率太低了。”

卡尔顿沉默了一阵。他是个可以完全为科学献身的人，他不希望暴乱因为心生不满而逃离寻找下一个宿主，于是下定了决心，开口道:“人类有一种方式，叫做爱。”

暴乱没有理解，在卡尔顿的记忆里搜刮这个词。卡尔顿不愿意开口，他对这方面没有兴趣，因而从来没有实践过，但他有丰富的理论知识，在脑海里帮助暴乱搜寻着。

相当多的资料都是以男女为例，暴乱很快地脱光了他的衣服，看着他的性器困惑，“我进去哪里?”

卡尔顿本来坦荡，就当作这是一次科学性质的能量交换，但被脱光了之后就开始不自在，毕竟他从来未经人事，第一次还是下面的那个，对象还是他的共同体。

卡尔顿分开腿抬高臀部露出后穴，简单的动作让他红了脸，“这里。”

暴乱看了看，伸出手摸了一下，卡尔顿立刻就是一抖。那种地方被碰真的太具有挑战性了，卡尔顿是个很执拗孤僻的人，不是不擅长与人相处，而是不乐意与人亲近。他没有什么朋友，更没有过伴侣，有些洁癖，一度厌恶与别人的身体接触。

暴乱觉得他的姿势太费劲，于是轻易地把他翻了个身，让他后面门户大开地对着自己。

没有任何犹豫和停留，暴乱直接捅进去一截触手，卡尔顿疼得喊了一声，艰难道，“你..你先出去。”

“要润滑。”卡尔顿咬着牙说。他后面没被碰过，这一下真的超出他想象了，他本欲起身在房间找些凑合用的替代品，暴乱就按住了他，直接把他深入他体内那部分变为液态。

“啊..”

卡尔顿抓着枕头喊出声，浑身都抖起来，那种诡异的感觉无法形容，刚刚还坚硬如铁的东西瞬间化成了水，后穴反射性地一缩，一部分就被挤了出去，顺着臀缝滑过会阴，沿着性器淅淅沥沥往下滴，后面湿了一片，一大部分因为体位的原因往肠道深处流去。

卡尔顿眼泪差点出来，他根本没想到有一天他为科学献身能献到床上去，还是以这样跪趴的姿势，撅着屁股对着外星共生体。

暴乱被那里的热度烫到了，但又觉得非常舒服，本能地往里钻去。

“不..不行!不能再进去了!”

卡尔顿挣扎着，他开始恐惧了。暴乱最开始附身于他时他都没有恐惧，但，这种感觉太陌生了，那是人类根本进入不了的深度。

“别，别，不要了!”

小科学家一向是气定神闲的，即使被暴乱突然侵入身体，他都相当冷静地与他交谈，达成协议。但是此刻，他根本淡定不下来，暴乱在不断往他身体里加注，卡尔顿往前爬着想要逃，被暴乱伸出触手缠上了大腿根拉了回来。

大腿根部肌肤很是细嫩，尤其卡尔顿还是这种几乎不见日光，身上仿佛能掐出水来的人说。暴乱一用力他腿根就被勒出红痕，放松了些他就痒得难受。

暴乱没有注意这些，他的注意力全部集中在他的后穴，那里太美妙了，可以又软又紧地包住他。

太畅快了!暴乱在他后穴里翻滚，滚烫又紧致的内壁夹得他很舒服，他从来没有感受过，之前他在他身体里时都是直接融入。源源不断的能量通过敏感脆弱的肠道向暴乱传来，暴乱精神饱满，越发兴奋起来。

“你为什么不早说，这比你吃东西消化后我再拿走能量方便多了。”

暴乱在他后穴里扑腾着，噗呲噗呲的水声持续不断地响起，有时候暴乱不小心撞到了他的前列腺，卡尔顿就是一声长长的呻吟，浑身抽搐着射出一些液体。

暴乱注意到他的性器发生了变化，就裹了上去玩弄。卡尔顿疯狂地摇着头，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，暴乱按住了他扭动的身体，把他浑身上下摸了个遍，去揉捏他的乳头。

卡尔顿已经说不出话来了，一开口全是破碎的喘息和呻吟，全身皮肤一片片泛红，下身泥泞不堪，床单被他抓得凌乱不已。

他意识已经不太清楚了，偶尔被顶得一抖的时候他恍惚地想，暴乱到底是怎么学会这么玩的。

暴乱其实不懂什么爱抚，他就是感觉每当卡尔顿收缩后穴时他就很舒服，于是逼得他多来几次，碰到他乳头和性器等部位时他明显地剧烈收缩，所以暴乱在这几个地方长时间亵玩。

被暴乱刺激得泄出来的时候卡尔顿大脑一片空白，他长年禁欲，这样失控的快感让他差点死在床上。

射完精他脱力软软地趴了下去，全身上下哪里都是湿的，暴乱吸饱了能量，意满餍足地进入他的身体。吸饱了能量，意满餍足地进入他身体

“我感觉我充满力量。”

卡尔顿双目失神了好久，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。暴乱低沉而有磁性的声音在他脑海中响起，他刚一动，腰部就酸软无比，后穴液体汩汩流出。

他的眼睛再一次湿润了，心中升腾起一种异样的感觉。如果说之前暴乱的侵入只是和他共用一具躯体，那么这次，他对他进行了毫无保留的交付。

从里到外，彻彻底底的。

卡尔顿脑袋昏昏沉沉，实在没有力气开口，也无法起身去浴室，虚弱地扯过被子盖上就睡了。

后来他们就经常做爱，卡尔顿非常不愿意承认，但他的身体因为暴乱而变得非常敏感，这是事实。

甚至因为人类最原始的交合让他在一次次汹涌的情欲中对暴乱萌发了异样的感情。

他知道暴乱不懂，所以他没说。

反正他们离不开彼此就是了。

 

暴乱性格激进，无论是侵略地球，还是与他做爱。他知道了直接进入后穴会让卡尔顿很不舒服之后，总是喜欢一上来就抚慰他的性器，强烈的刺激让卡尔顿无处可逃，他一会儿握着拳撸动，一会儿又化为液态触手柔软地包裹。卡尔顿没几下就被逼出了眼泪。

他睫毛轻颤着，一滴泪半落不落地挂在上面，强势和攻击性褪去，一丝不挂地躺在这里看起来相当楚楚可怜。

“你们人类领袖都这么废话吗。”

暴乱讨厌人类的各种宣讲，会议，酒席，任何宽而空泛的活动他都不喜欢，卡尔顿的许多他强调很有必要的社交在他看来都是虚与委蛇，不如真刀真枪实干。

他伸出舌头从他的喉结滑上去，看见他的喉结上下滚动了两下，眼睛闭上头扭到了一边，露出白皙而纤细的脖颈。

美丽而脆弱的东西，适合蹂躏和摧毁。

暴乱近在咫尺的嘴巴朝着他的脸喷出一口热气，心中有个声音在说，要蹂躏，不要摧毁。

不要摧毁。

不被摧毁，才能无数次的蹂躏。

卡尔顿身上热度一下子就升高了，他现在很容易被暴乱搞得情热，即使他刚才明明还在发脾气。

暴乱没有很多耐心，简单做了几下卡尔顿所说的前戏之后，就迫不及待钻入了他的后穴，那里才让他魂牵梦萦。

卡尔顿不由自主地抱上了他，意识到自己做了什么后就立刻松开，但暴乱对于此没什么反应，卡尔顿喘了一会儿，又试试探探地把胳膊绕了上去。

暴乱趁势抱着他站了起来，卡尔顿惊呼着抱紧了他，一瞬间后穴翕动让暴乱爽得忘乎所以。

暴乱只是觉得俯身难受想站起来舒展舒展，卡尔顿被他折腾得脸爆红，全身重量都压在了后穴，让他头皮发麻，根本无法忽视。

卡尔顿一直有不抓紧暴乱就会掉下去的恐惧，但暴乱知道他不会让他掉下去，于是很放松地在他后穴进出，还伸出手在他臀部揉了揉。

只是好奇。

卡尔顿耳尖脖子都红了。

然后暴乱把手变为液态在卡尔顿眼前示意，仿佛要让他摸一摸。

“比我的液态还有弹性。”

暴乱脑海里没什么弯弯绕绕，只是在陈述事实，但卡尔顿听起来像是被调戏，恼羞成怒地在他背上一锤，把脑袋放在他肩上不起来了。

暴乱不明所以，肆无忌惮地蹂躏起他来。

 

 

生命基金会的实验一直在进行，外星体与人类的结合并没有实现百分百成功率。他们俩结合的成功，卡尔顿研究无果，只能归结为天生的契合。

“我们的实验有了重大进展。”卡尔顿对现出人形的暴乱说，他十分高兴，嘴角翘得很高。

暴乱大部分时间在他体内，能感受到他的情绪，却少见他的表情。此刻他看着他的笑容突然感到很舒服，这是一种奇怪的感觉，好像地球上的细雨飘下，清风徐来，他性格缺陷中的蛮横与暴躁也连带着软化了些许。

他们喜欢学习模仿人类，暴乱模仿着也裂开了嘴角，但配合着这种外形就变得极其搞怪有趣。

卡尔顿大声地笑起来，“我可能进了粗制滥造的鬼屋。”

暴乱学不到精髓，又没意识到卡尔顿在嘲讽他，他觉得卡尔顿笑起来很好看，但他现在突然有一种冲动，想要看他哭。

这真奇怪，暴乱想，跟人类在一起待得久了，想法和情感都变得很复杂。

真头痛，不如不想了。

暴乱迅速近身，卡尔顿猝不及防被他推倒在桌子上，然后就被扒下裤子分开腿架高。

“你为什么总是随时随地发情!”

卡尔顿表情复杂，但敏感部位已经被握住了，带着泪光的控告怎么看怎么像娇嗔。而且他虽然放不开，但本质上，不知道从什么时候起，他就很乐意和暴乱做这样的事。

暴乱不知道什么叫发情，他也懒得知道。他行动力强，喜欢办实实在在的事。

双腿被最大限度地分开压下，卡尔顿哭喊着承受他一波又一波的攻击，暴乱越来越了解他的身体了，知道怎么样能够给他最大的刺激。

卡尔顿抓着桌沿，指节因为用力而发白，性器硬得发疼，但被暴乱堵上了。

暴乱觉得他射得太快，每次他根本没来多久卡尔顿就要缴械，射完又进入一段不应期，暴乱怎么弄他都没反应，于是渐渐地暴乱学聪明了，按着他的马眼不让他射，把他的高潮时间延长，后穴便持续不断地收缩。

卡尔顿被磨得撑不住了，泪光闪烁地求他。好像还没有哪次做爱卡尔顿不被做哭的，他也不想，但每次都控制不住因快感而流出的生理泪水。

暴乱有时候会答应，但更多的时候是更长时间地玩弄。

射出来的时候卡尔顿眼前有那么几秒完全空白，恢复了之后也是空白的天花板。

他大脑放空，没头没脑地想，为什么现在能量充足的情况下，暴乱也要跟他做爱。

虽然他默认了暴乱不会离开他，但时不时也会有些小失落，巨大的满足感之后总会有些似有若无的空虚。

——就像现在。

卡尔顿胡思乱想着，就感到脖子有些痒，暴乱伸出舌头舔着他的脖子，舔得很轻，所以他痒得不行。

卡尔顿身体很敏感，何况他刚刚才射过，痒得他笑弯了眼角，没有什么力道地推着暴乱说，“你在做什么?”

暴乱愣住了。

他也不知道他为什么这么做，他决定用行动代替沉默，于是舔上了卡尔顿的嘴角。

卡尔顿心中一跳，突然意识到什么，在暴乱即将撬开他嘴巴前主动张开嘴把舌头伸了出去接住他，攀上他的肩膀，紧紧贴合在一起。

舌吻的感觉太美妙，卡尔顿喘得胸膛起伏，暴乱总是有不断深入的冲动，肆虐过他整个口腔，卡尔顿差点被他吻到高潮。

他们俩的唾液混在一起，有的进入对方口腔，有的就那么滴下，卡尔顿身上更狼狈了。

挺不能忍的，卡尔顿想，毕竟他有洁癖。

但他们彼此都没有放开。

 

 

“这不是演习。”卡尔顿快速走着，一边坚定地与自己下属说，“我将成为宇宙飞船的飞行员。”

卡尔顿表面上看不出来，还是那么的强势干练，但他内心激动不已。他迫切地想要和暴乱一起去他的母星，看看他生活的地方。

“你?”

下属不可思议地问。他知道自己这位老板为了他们的项目付出了多少，但直接亲自飞往外星，所做的贡献也太大了些。

“是的。还要多久?”

卡尔顿斩钉截铁地确定了答案，不想在这个问题上听他多言。

“我们在做测验。”

卡尔顿停在大屏幕前，透过玻璃窗看见了运载火箭，透过火箭仿佛看到了浩瀚的宇宙，看到了茫茫星河中暴乱的母星。他从来没有到达过那里，却没来由地感受到一种亲切。

“但即使我们准备充分，你也不能孤军奋战。”

下属担忧地说。

卡尔顿感受到体内暴乱与他的共鸣，嘴角慢慢上扬，弯成了一个恰到好处的幅度，就像他一如既往的自信，然后优雅而缓慢地开口。

“Not alone.”

 

END.


End file.
